


Sometimes the Sun Goes 'Round the Moon

by limenitis_arthemis



Series: Myriad Fates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 80's Nostalgia, 90's Nostalgia, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Stilinski Family Feels, parents having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limenitis_arthemis/pseuds/limenitis_arthemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had been the love of John’s life. He missed her like hell every fucking day and thanked God that she had passed on so much of herself to their son. Although that was also a major cause for concern. </p><p>Yes Lucy had been his greatest love, but she hadn't been his first.<br/>And at the end there, he had made a promise to her that she wouldn't be the last. </p><p>Now he has the chance to find love again, but with the woman who first broke his heart.<br/>Will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Martin's name is Carol (Rimkus.)  
> Diorbhorguil Liùsaidh Whyte (Mama Stilinski) will be played by Summer Glau. 
> 
> This is canon compliant for Seasons One and Two. The origin story begins in the early-mid 1980’s.

It had been almost twenty years since they’d spoken. Of course, in a town as small as Beacon Hills that didn’t mean they hadn’t remained aware of the other’s life. She had sent a very tasteful arrangement to Lucy's funeral- clearly expensive but understated. He’d heard talk of her divorce, seen the way his son looked at her daughter, and caught her eye in the school hallway on parent-teacher conference nights. She had matured into a stunning woman, more attractive now than when they’d dated. But the polished look her wealth afforded her made her seem even further out of his league.

It wasn’t until Lydia went missing from the hospital that he found himself alone with her.

“How could she disappear like that? Out the window, naked? She was nearly killed a few days ago! Why would she run away from here? It just doesn’t make any sense.” She looks up at him through tear-darkened lashes, “Oh God Johnny. My baby is out there, lost and alone.” For once, Carol doesn’t look perfect. Her makeup smudged across her face, clothes rumpled from hours spent sitting at her daughter’s bedside.  

But his mind can’t get over that one word, _Johnny_. No one’s called him that in nearly 15 years. Even Lucy had made the switch to John when Stiles was in preschool and all of his friends were named Timmy and Tommy and Billy and it no longer felt appropriate to keep calling a grown man by his childhood nickname. It reminds him of the way she used to cry out when he finally learned how to make her come. Not that he’s going to think about that now. Not while he’s on the job, when an innocent young girl’s life is at risk. He needs to keep focused on looking at  Carol as a mother wrecked by panic, still traumatized by the sight of her daughter’s mauled body brought in a week earlier. She needs support and reassurance, not foolish reminiscences over a decades gone relationship. And he needs to get his head back in the game.

“Carol. We will find her. I’m going to have Melissa McCall get you some tea and then you need to get a ride home. Is there someone you can call?”

“My sister’s been here since Saturday.”

“Good. I know I can’t tell you to relax. If it were Stiles, I know I’d be out of my mind and probably punch anyone who suggested I calm down. But we have got everyone out looking for her. The best thing you can do is take care of yourself.” 

She looks so small and young in her anguish, vulnerable in a way she never allowed herself to be back in high school. He’s just aching to wrap her up in his arms and make promises of Lydia’s safety which he knows he can’t actually guarantee; Not after what he’s seen these past few months. He lets his hand rest on her shoulder a moment though and she relaxes into it. The feel of her warm body is still familiar even after so many years.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but there are too many words rising up that would ring hollow and not enough to say that would really mean anything. So he just gives her a nod and walks away.

***

A year before he was to graduate from college he'd been convinced he would spend his life with Carol. Sexy, confident, intensely focused. Even in high school she’d been sophisticated and level headed. His mother has never been entirely comfortable around her, but was still happy for him, glad he’d gotten together with a girl from such an established family. Everything seemed so right.

Their story had been pretty typical, honestly. They had started talking sometime sophomore year, when they both got voted student council reps. Carol ran with a different crowd, made up of kids who drove Alfa Romeo Spiders and Pontiac Trans Ams their parents had paid for, while he was stuck riding the bus. But he was in next in line for starting pitcher as soon as the current crop of upperclassmen graduated, which earned him a certain level of social cache. Eventually John, Johnny back then, had worked up the nerve and asked her to spring formal. It’s seemed like miracle when she’d said yes, but he shouldn’t have been so surprised- he was a terrible judge of just how attractive he’d gotten since he started filling out and grew his hair longer in the back. She made all the arrangements, of course, so that when the night came he was bringing her a hot pink dendrobium orchid wrist corsage and wearing a tie that matched her seafoam green Gunne Sax. They shook it to _Billie Jean_ and _Safety Dance_ and _Sweet Dreams_ ,   Thanks to his martial arts training John was a surprisingly graceful dancer. Then they slow danced to Air Supply and Brian Adams, and later, when Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross sang to each other, he wasn’t _quite_ imprudent enough to believe they were talking about them, but he sure felt like he was ready to “be that fool” for Carol.

Afterwards, they made out in his boss’s car; he brought his hands to the acetate satin of her bodice, no idea what he was doing.  He started kneading at her breasts, a little too hard at first, until she undid her zipper and showed him what she liked, how to ghost his thumb over her nipple. It didn’t even occur to him to ask her for anything in return, he was just glad he’d managed not to come in his pants. His dry-clean only suit was borrowed from a family friend and he didn’t want to have to explain to his mom. So he thought about Tom Seaver and Mike Torrez and managed to calm himself down enough to drive her home and get back to his bedroom before he jerked himself off thinking about the softness of her skin and the smell of sweat and Aqua Net and Love’s Baby Soft. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was never a cheater. And he wasn’t one to jump from one thing to another lightly. He never would have let anything happen with Lucy if Carol hadn’t… Well he didn’t want to think about that now. And frankly, he was thankful. If they’d stayed together as planned he never would have known the wild and crazy ride of loving his wife. He wouldn’t have Stiles. No, he's not sorry about how things turned out. But when it first happened, of course he’d been devastated.

John is thankful that’s he’s there when Lydia’s found, confident that even though they don’t really know each other, his presence will be more comforting than some twenty-five year-old deputy. Of course, it would have been better if his son hadn’t stood there ogling her when she first emerged from the woods. The girl has no real explanation for where’s she been, what’s she’s been doing, or why. The doctor’s call it a “fugue state,” as though that means anything to her terrified family.

 John doesn’t know the right words to comfort Carol, but she still seems calmed by his presence when she meets them at the hospital. Later, after things have settled, and Lydia’s being kept company by her father, she invites him to have a cup of coffee in the cafeteria..

 “You know,” she begins, “Stiles came over once, after that murder at the video store. I didn’t really let him know that I knew who he was. I didn’t want to make him self-conscious. Although, maybe it was worse to let him think I’d let some unknown boy into my daughter’s room when she was practically unconscious on tranquilizers.”

“Well, just because you knew who he was, didn’t mean you knew him, or that you could trust him with your daughter,” John replies carefully, “I mean he’s still a teenage boy.”

“I knew he was your son, that you would raise him to know what’s right.”          

“I don’t know. I really don’t right now. I want to believe it, I mean I look at him, and I see so much good, so much caring. But then this crap he pulls. Sometimes I’m not sure I really know who he is.”

“You do. It’s just that he’s a teenager and you’re his dad. It’s hard doing this on your own. Lydia’s father doesn’t always make things easier, but at least I don’t feel like I’m solely responsible for everything.

“But whatever trouble he might be getting into, I can’t believe that any son of yours would ever violate a woman, like that.  And besides,” she adds, bouncing her eyebrows, “I was listening through the wall.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Just that your son wasn’t _entirely_ above trying to take advantage of her inebriated state.”

“But what? You just said? I’ll kill him.”

“No, it wasn’t like _that_. But he asked her to say a ‘Susie sells sea shells by the sea store’ and made her look foolish.”

“That sounds like Stiles.”

“He’s a good boy John,” she says, cautiously placing her hand on his elbow, “there are just bound to be some growing pains on his way to becoming a good man.”

“How’d you get so smart?” he asks, smiling, surprised but pleased at the casual physical contact. It had been a long time since anyone had laid hands on him that way. He and Stiles had father-son hugs for the record-books. But there’s something about that tingly jolt from a welcome but unfamiliar touch.

“I’m not so smart. I just happen to have some experience watching the development of a pretty good example.”

********

***

When Johnny’s girlfriend breaks his heart half way through junior year of college his grades take a nose dive. He comes home for the summer with two incompletes and no motivation to do the required work. He’s thinking seriously about not going back for his final year. He goes to his job mowing lawns in the morning and spends his afternoons smoking pot in the basement and playing Duck Hunt on a second hand NES. He drinks in the evenings until he drops off to sleep

This continues through June and most of July. Finally he pulls his head out of his ass long enough to catch the look in his mother’s eyes- A terrible combination of wounded and pitying. He feels sick to his stomach and he begins to think about what this must be doing to her. She busts her ass all year to put money towards  the college expenses not covered by his financial aid. And here he is just pissing away his summer, pissing away all the time and effort and money that’s been put into his diploma so far. _I’ll be damned, if I’m going to let that all be for nothing just because some girl doesn’t want me anymore._ And he knows she’s not just some girl. That after five years he can’t just stop loving her like that. But he loves his mama more and he does not want to see her face like that ever again.

Johnny gives himself a day to get sobered up.  Without the weed he feels totally on edge so he goes out to the preserve and shoots at glass bottles until his rage subsides. The next morning he prepares himself to sit down and be honest with his mom. He’s hidden his grades when they came, put her off about them. He doesn’t want to make her worry, but he knows if he’s not honest he’s not going to be able to fix this.

***

Johnny understands that he needs someone to tutor him, but is mortified when his mom finds a 15 year old girl to do it.

“Don’t be embarrassed Janek, she is smarter than everybody, no matter what their age. Besides, she will do it for what we can afford. Those fancy centers are ridiculous.”

And Johnny feels badly for complaining. It’s totally his fault he’s in this situation to begin with. He looks at the cracked skin on his mom’s hands and can tell she’s been taking on too many shifts at the laundry.

“Okay mama,” he says pulling his mom toward the kitchen table. “Come sit, you should rub some liniment on.” He fixes her a cup of peppermint tea and they sit together, really sit together, for the first time that summer. As she massages the ointment into her hands she continues to praise the little prodigy and her parents.

 “Her father is a bit peculiar, but the mother is a good Catholic. Not Polish, but still very nice family. Diworzgil will be a good influence on you!”

“Dee- what? That’s not even a real name!”

“Don’t worry son, everyone call her Lucja.  She’s a lovely girl. Very sweet and demure. So please be gentle with her. She’s like a delicate flower.”

_Johnny doesn’t know it yet, but that’s the least apt character description ever._

***

Aside from her intelligence and low hourly rate, John’s mom thinks that he will be less likely to get distracted by someone who isn’t his own age. And not only is Lucy much too young for him, she’s a bit awkward looking. So there’s little chance of him getting into trouble with her.

Lucy could definitely use the part time job. As brilliant as she is, she’s not quite able to keep with the program of more typical teen employment options. The family still tells the story about her ill-fated attempt to work the concession window at the town pool. She got bored, during a lull, started reading _The Stand_ , and didn’t poke her head out again for four hours. When she finally emerged from the world of vampires she was reamed out by her boss for not making any sales all afternoon and the club members had been complaining, thinking that they had closed early.  

“We’re just thankful she wasn’t on lifeguard duty!” they joke. Lucy’s actually an excellent swimmer, certified in fact, but even she can admit that she would never manage to just sit and pay attention to the pool for hours at a time.

***

Lucy acts completely different when her parents aren’t around anymore, brash and full of energy. And not shy about expressing her enthusiasm for getting to hang out with a “hot older dude.”

Over the course of the summer her touches and comments veer more and more towards inappropriate. But Johnny‘s an adult. He can handle this. And she is really good at explaining things to him, even if he does sometimes have to wait for her to circle back around to her point. But once she gets there, she is a magnificent teacher. So he pushes ahead.

Things aren’t too bad until one night he gets a call from her at two in the morning..

Then he lays into her, “What the hell do you think you’re doing calling my house at this time of night. You’ll wake my mother up.”

“Well, if you had your own line it wouldn’t be a problem,” she snaps back at him.

“Are you kidding me? We don’t have money for a second extension, especially when I’m not even here most of the year. But that’s besides the point. Why are you calling?”

“Well, my parents are out of town and I’m supposed to spend the night at Sophia’s but we went to a party and she snuck home with her boyfriend  and I’vehadalottodrink and Ineedyoutodrivemehome.”

 _Aww crap._ He bangs his head against the wall. He’s exhausted and this can only spell trouble, but there’s no way he can say no. “Alright, let me get a pen and I’ll write down the directions.”

***

When he finally finds the house Lucy is sprawled across the lawn smelling like she bathed in peach schnapps and orange juice. Once he gets her home and wrestles her up to her room, she quickly sheds her jacket and cardigan.

Although she’s a little wobbly on her feet she still manages to look him straight in the eye and say, “I want you to do me.”

Johnny cocked an eyebrow, “You want me to ’do’ you?” _Should I be horrified or amused? He’s surprised but only a little bit- he’s gotten to know Lucy pretty well this past month._

“Yeah man! You know- Bang, hit it.” She slaps at her ass. He just stares at her dumbfounded.

Undaunted, Lucy decides it’s time to bring in some superfly sexy moves and dirty singing.

“Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss. Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed. Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would? Now push it”

 _Dear lord. What the hell is this?_ She pauses to catch her breath and wiggle her eyebrows. “Oh yeah Johnny.” She bites her lower lip and bobs her head around. And then she’s singing again, “Ah, push it - push it good  Ah, push it - push it real good  Ah, push it - push it good. Ah, push it - p-push it real good” She attempts some hip swivels and chest pumps but basically ends up doing the chicken dance.

Johnny’s face sinks deeper and deeper into his hands. “Lucy, stop. Please, god just stop.”

She goes absolutely still and silent. Her face absolutely crumbles. “You don’t think I’m sexy?”   _Aw crap. There is no good way to answer this. I don’t want to hurt her feelings. But I don’t want her father to shoot me either._

“Listen, Lucy, I mean you’re a- you’re a very pretty girl and-“

Immediately her face lights up, “You think I’m pretty? You think I’m pretty!” She starts singing and jerking around again. “Dun dun dun dah dun. Wild thing. She loved to do the wild thing. Wild thing. Please baby, baby, please”

He grabs her shoulder to hold her still so he can keep her attention but she starts moaning.  _God damn it._  He steers her over towards her bed and her smile gets even wider. _Abort, abort._ Finally he manages to manhandle her into her desk chair. He decides not to point out that she’s totally drunk, that will probably just make her angrier.

“Now listen. Yes, you are a pretty girl. But you are a _fifteen year old_ girl. I am a grown man.”

“Hah! A grown man that needs a kid to help him with his homework.”

“OK. You made your point. But that doesn’t change the situation. Besides being illegal, you are just _so_ young. And I know you’re a virgin- your first time should be with someone special.” He tries to give her a gentle smile, he thinks this will calm her and maybe she’ll pass out.  But no, she’s revved up again.

“No, no virginity’s just a social construct developed by men to hold women down. And did you know that in 1932…”

 _At least this time her energy is being channeled into intellectual indignation and not aggressive sexual aggression,_ he thinks. _Maybe if I just let her keep talking she will wear herself out._

She thrusts her hips up from the chair. “I consent! I consent!”  _Damn it_. Then she rolls her head back and her eyes almost flutter closed. Johnny can tell though that she’s about to make another attempt at reviving herself.

“Listen,” he says, “I’ll make you a deal. You get yourself tucked into bed, lay still and be quiet,” when she looks ready to object he cuts her off, “and I will stay until you fall asleep.”

“And rub my tits?”

“Jesus Lucy! No.”

“You’ll come cuddle under the covers?”

“No. I will sit on the edge of the bed and you will keep your hands to yourself.”

“And you’ll stroke my hair?”

“No”

She gives him the lethal puppy dogs eyes - pouty lip combination and he is forced to surrender,  
“Alright, fine. I guess I can’t get arrested for just that.”

***

A few days later Lucy comes over for their final scheduled session of the summer. He doesn’t have any work left to finish so they are just sitting on the Whyte’s back stoop, drinking lemonade and poking at the dirt. Lucy is unusually quiet, and Johnny can see she’s upset about the other night. He feels bad for her, but doesn’t want to let her off the hook or give her any encouragement in the wrong direction. Instead he says, “You know, you actually have a pretty nice voice. Not sure if sexually explicit rap should be your genre though.”

“Yeah, thanks, I sing in the choir at church.”

“With that mouth?”

“Oh you’ve been noticing my mouth?” She gets that shameless hungry look again and licks her lips. Johnny’s glare is meant to shut her down, but doesn’t seem to be working.

“I meant, because of the filthy language that comes out of it. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

She rolls her eyes, but seems a bit more relaxed.

“I sing other stuff, for myself. I could play you something?” She offers meekly. Now _she’s tentative and shy. Last night she could offer to fuck him like it was nothing, but now she’s being bashful about getting out her guitar. Man, when she blushes she looks really sweet and he wants to wrap his arms around her and No!_

“Yeah,” he forces out. I’d really like it if you played something for me.”

When she runs inside to get her guitar, Johnny looks up to the sky. “Thank you Lord that I only have one more week before I head back to campus.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The midnight drunk pickup was more challenging without cell phones and gps.
> 
> Lyrics from Push It by Salt’n’Peppa and Wild Thing by Ton Loc.


End file.
